


Sugar Rush

by XCookiesXFreakX



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, First post on here XD, I can't even, I was on drugs, Kaneki needs love, Lemon, Probably imagination lemons, Reader is depressed, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCookiesXFreakX/pseuds/XCookiesXFreakX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Reader-chan is depressed because Kaneki left her without even saying goodbye? What if you weren't dreaming and he was still here? Can he really stay or he'll leave?One thing was for sure, he was back and you just wanted to have him all. Also, read note at the end~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Rush

They said love was mostly made from the chemistry of two people, not even depending of their gender, which would do everything in their power for the person they love. Thought, if someone told you about having Kaneki Ken as your crush, you would've laugh in their face and call them insane.

It all happened with short discussions, bumping into each other on the streets, finding out later that he worked at your favorite café called Anteiku, and then sparks just flew between the two of you. You knew he was a one eyed ghoul. Heck! You were a full one and adored the male, even if you were older then him by two years, meaning you were twenty while he was just eighteen, almost the fragile age of nineteen.

He was delicious and intoxicating. Always making you lose your mind with a simple smile and blushing comment that spiced up the discussions about books or life. No, you weren't sure it would work. He was haunted, searched by the Doves, targeted by the Aogiri tree and the Pierrot but still...His hopeless face just made you want to break him down before kissing and licking all his injuries, soothing them and telling him everything was alright. Probably cutting his strings loose too.

Sinner and saint. Victim and killer. Prey and predator. That's how you thought your relation was just until a certain point when Kaneki disappeared making you isolate yourself, break all your connections, not visit Anteiku anymore and even quit university. You were a mess, a mess that only he with his smile could repair it. Where was your angel now? The light in your devilish path, the only one that knew how to calm you down and say that everything will be alright and he was there for you.

Tightening your fists, your head was placed on your arm while you stared down at the city below from your balcony. "I miss you Ken...I wish you could've spend more time before with me...I-I never told you how much I fallen for you...BAKA KANEKI! For Kami-sama, why did you left me!?" You yelled out loud, ignoring the neighbors below. 'Leave them be...', you thought bitterly, nails digging into your palms until they bleed while your already swollen (e/c) eyes were already filled with the crystal white liquid.

"I am a fool...Hah, you probably found someone else and here I am crying my heart out and praying you would come back home..." laughing, your hands grasped the bar in front of you and look down the balcony, a sigh going past your parted lips while the sharp canines were being evident, eyes painted in the familiar black and red before you turned around. Rinkaku lashing out to hit the dark shadow in the middle of your room, only to have it countered and yourself pressed up against a wall, staring in familiar silvery-gray eyes.

"K-K-Ken!?" You stuttered out, cheeks heating up in heat and color only to have your happy squeal that bubbled in your throat be silenced by his lips. Sure, they were chapped and the kiss was rather shy at first, totally his style but hey, he was your Kaneki. The kiss soon turned passionate, signaling that he was becoming more eager. His lips moving more feverish, while his tongue poked out to lick and prob against your lips, demanding entrance. Which you were soon more then happy to obey and grand access.

Claws dug into the latex cloth of his, trailling to his exposed shoulders and leave deep, red scratches there, keeping yourself under control and pant lightly when he leaned back. Thought, you were interrupted from your mental thoughts when a stingy pleasure shoot down your back making you whimper and find out he was chewing on a patch of skin, right below your jugular vein or more known as the spot where your sweet spot was residing.

"Ke-Ken...Kane....ki!" Panting out, you raised your legs, back arching while you wrapped them around his slim but strong waist, lower halves grinding against each other like horny animals. His fingers made work of breaking your shirt in their desperate way of taking it off. Ah, you couldn't cry over the ruined cloth when this painful erection was growing against your clothed womanhood.

Licking your lips, you made work of keeping on rubbing against him, humming while your black nails dug into the fluffy mess of white hair, craning his head up rather harshly, only to take a hefty chunk of skin from his collar bone, chewing lightly and rather loudly when the flesh made it's way down your esophagus, settling in your stomach and containing your anger, for now.

Not like he even minded that. The pain was a welcomed sensation to his already hazed and lusted mind. His own hands made work of taking your shorts off, mouth latched on one of the exposed, perky buds, sucking on it while his fingers flicked over your underwear, rubbing your clit in teasing manner which made you jump back, moaning and calling out for more, colors spinning in front of your eyes, demanding the male to stop his teasing and fuck you on the damn wall, already! Which he was more then happy to do so.

His black costume was unzipped half way before your hands snaked to touch his exposed chest, already lusting to have all that exposed skin painted up in red. Nails dancing down his rather pale skin while you took a note to tell him to get a damn tan! Thought, once you felt his hard on press against your dripping warmth, you paused looking up at him with confused eyes, only to laugh seeing that blushing face and averting eyes he had. When did he even have time to take off your underwear without you noticing!

"Ken....shut up." You grumbled out, pressing your hand against his mouth while the other one guided his dick to your opening, bucking your hips and shrink out loud when he filled all of you. Eyes closing in pleasure while your mouth formed into a perfect shape of 'o '. He was freaking huge! Thick and big, throbbing and already dripping with precum but god! He was the perfect size for you and you loved it, which could be heard by the content purrs leaving your mouth, and the pleasure filled face you adored.

His nails dug into your sides while his hips pistoned up into your wet and warm warmth, whispering lowly things in your ears like 'fuck you are tight (Name)!' or 'ngghh, you feel so good' along with many others that your mind was too frenzied to comprehend. His head angled up, pressing sloppy kisses the side of your neck and even smirk faintly at the sight of the bruises that adored your (s/c) skin, accentuating it and making everyone know you were posessed by someone already.

But, as soon as good things come, they always end. The familiar coil stirred you up and it filled the pit of your lower stomach. Kaneki wasn't far behind judging by how his dick throbbed against your walls along with his breathing speeding up near your ear, making you hug him closer and yell out his name when your walls clasped around his shaft. They squeezed and milked him from all the seed he stored up, a giggle going past your lips followed by a shaky gasp at how much he ejaculated.

Being set on your feet, you were now cuddling the snow white haired ghoul and play with the short, spiky follicles of hair. Kaneki was purring like a cat, rubbing his head against your hand and hum. You always dreamt of this and it was pretty comforting, almost relaxing to the point where you almost forgot about what was happening outside your apartment. Only if Doves and Ghouls could live and go along with each other.

"Ken?" You suddenly asked the half asleep teenager under you, broking the silence that fell into the room. The only you answer you got was a loud 'hnnn' which made you giggle and caress his cheek, almost having the sudden urge to have him sink into a tub filled with blood. 'Ah, some blood would work nicely, right now ' You thought, having one of your fingers rub against your chin.

"Where's my 'Please, forigve me 'gift'?' " You asked wityh a coy smirk, laughing when the male jumped up and look at you with wide eyes. Almost resembling a kicked puppy. Almost, looking so damn tasty to sample too.

"I-I....I DON'T HAVE ONE!?" He replied back with a sheepish grin, a look of shock taking over his face while one hand was buried in his snow white hair, the other gripping the bed sheets in a tight grip. Smirking, you caged the male to the bed, your (e/c) eyes peering down at him, already darkened up in lust and ready for round two.

"Then, let me use you to my hear content. Itadakimasu~" You purred faintly while pressing your lips to his neck, hissing while biting on the soft patch of skin, ignoring the moaning and squirming male under you. If he could handle you at your worst, he could handle you when you were lusted and drunk up in pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> First post here. If you guys saw this work or more of mine to other sites without the name XCookiesXFreakX or XCukyX then someone stole my work, so report it to me! Hope this was alright since it was my first lemon which was made last year but I never posted it here. Hope you enjoyed it ^^


End file.
